


Alex's horrible day

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's day has been nothing but bad. Can Gene make it better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex's horrible day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Warring cold or shower will be need when reading this story. This story is for all of us who had have bad days.

Alex's horrible day

Alex's day has been nothing but bad. Can Gene make it better? I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Warring cold or shower will be need when reading this story. This story is for all of us who had have bad days.

Alex's day was not going good first she studded her toe on the bed after she woke up, then her and Gene got into argument over whose turn it was to load the dish washer. The after a few minutes of arguing releasing they did need to argue they did it together. When she got to work her computer had virus and had to taking to be repaired. She spilled coffee on not only all of her paper work but on her clothes that she had to go home and change. After she changed she went back to work and redid all of her paper work that had coffee on it.

It took her three hours to redo all of it when Gene told her that they need to leave and go catch some scum bag that robbed a bank. So here they were in the Quattro chasing a black sports car. They chased the car on to a dead end road. The man driving the car gets out and started running both Gene and Alex got out of the Quattro and chased after him. Alex and Gene chased the man down a hill when Alex trips over a big root that is sticking out in the snow. She falls on ankle and cries out in pain. Gene hears her cry goes over to her and asked if she is ok.

"Are you ok bolly" asked Gene?

"I'll live but you need to get that prick" said Alex.

Gene goes back after the man and finally gets him trying to go over a fence. Gene grabbed him and throws him to the ground and cuffs him. After Gene cuffs him he gets him to his feet and drags back over by Alex. After Gene went back after the man Alex radio Sam and Ray and told them were her and Gene were at. Sam and Ray arrived at the area Gene and Alex are to see Gene drag the man up the hill and Alex slowly limping painfully behind. Sam and Ray go over to Gene and take the man back to Sam's car and place him in the back. After they take the guy Gene turns to see that Alex is having a hard time walk back up the hill.

So he goes over to her and picks her up and takes her the rest of the way to the Quattro and places her inside. Once he does that calls the station and has someone come and get the scum bags car. After he does that he gets in the Quattro and radios Sam and tells him he is in charge because he is talking Alex home to take care of her ankle. Once home Gene carried Alex into the house and into the living room. He sat her on the sofa and removed her boots. He checks her foot to see that the ankle was already starting to swell up. Gene places a pillow on the tea table and puts her foot on it then went to get some ice for it. In the kitchen Gene gets the ice pack out of the freezer and wraps it in a tea towel and takes back into living room. In the living room he sees that Alex is crying.

"Alex what wrong" asked Gene as he takes her in his arms.

"Oh Gene this whole day has been nothing but fucking horrible to me. First I studded my toe on bed then we argue over who had to load the dish washer. After I get to work my computer has a virus I spilled coffee over all of my paper work and myself and to top it off I hurt my ankle chasing after that fucking jerk having chase him down a hill" said Alex as she cried frustrated tears on Gene's shirt.

"Well I can make you feel better" said Gene as he placed the ice pack on her foot.

"Oh yeah how" asked Alex.

"Well seeing as it is only two-thirty and Molly is staying after school until five-thirty and Gene Jr is at day care. We have the next three hours for me to make you all better" said Gene.

Alex smiled at Gene happy that he was going to make the rest of her day better. After the ice was on her ankle for a while Gene took the pack off and went to cloth bandage out of the bathroom and wrapped her foot in it. Then Gene took her in his arms and carried up to the bedroom and helped her stand up. His hands found the button and zipper of her jeans, peeling them down and letting them drop to the floor. He helped her step out of them, a passionate hunger blazed in her eyes; she grasped his shirt and pulled it off. Gene stop to close the curtains as Alex leaned on the bed waiting for him. Once he did that he went back over to her pulled off her shirt, and then pressed his mouth to hers. Her tongue was ready and waiting as she slid it into Gene mouth and dancing passionately with his own. His fingers found the clasp on her bra, quickly unfastening it. As she stepped back, he pulled it off her and the bra fell to the floor.

Her hands found the front of his pants, quickly opening them and working them down, exposing the bulging form of his hard cock within the loose confines of his boxer shorts. After helping him remove his socks, she pulled off his shorts, freeing his shaft from its confinement all the while being careful of her ankle as she sat on the bed. She slides her fingers lightly under his sac then leaned forward and kissed his swollen tip.

"Oh, Alex," he groaned.

Opening her mouth wide, she took him in as deeply as she could manage. Gene entire body trembled at the warm, velvety feel of Alex's lips and tongue on his dick. Pulling back, she looked up into his face and grinned, then slowly licked the full length of his cock. Reaching the tip, she lingered around the edges, focusing on this particular sensitive area with repeated short strokes. His breath came in quick gasps. With one hand, she now stroked his cock, while brushing the tip with her tongue. Opening her mouth, she took in the tip of his cock, sucking and licking it intently. Gene's hands swept absently across her shoulders and the back of her head, as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed through him from the magic she was working on his cock.

"Oh, gods Alex! Oh, yes fuck yes!" he gasped, feeling himself on the brink.

With a teasing grin, Alex pulled back, letting her fingers press into him behind his balls. Gene groaned as his entire body stiffened. She kissed his stomach, then rose to her feet and steered on the bed. As Gene sat down, his hands, still not fully under the control of his pleasure clouded brain, grasped her panties, sliding them down over her hips and she quickly stepped out of them with his help. He lay back on the bed, his legs spread falling over the sides. She moved between his legs, returning her attention to his cock, standing erect and waiting for her.

As her hand grasped his cock, she kissed his tip. Leaning down, she took one of his balls in her lips, sucking it gently. She then swept her tongue up over his full dick, taking him deep in her mouth upon reaching the tip. His entire body was trembling uncontrollably as his hands found her hair he ran his hands through it. With a groan, he felt a sharp spasm sweep through his cock. She pulled back, stroking his dick firmly with her hand. One more spasm followed as he climaxed, his cum bursting from his tip.

"Alex," he sighed "You're incredible."

As Gene lay there Alex then moved up alongside him and kissed his lips. After just a moment, he rolled her on her back and moved next to her, gazing down at her through hooded eyes and seeing a passion to match his own. Pressing his body fiercely over hers, he kissed her, sending his tongue driving into her mouth. Her hands grasped his ass, her fingers pressing firmly into his flesh. As his body covered her own, she looked up at him, feeling her insides at full boil. She desperately wanted him, needed him inside her pussy. Their lips drew apart and, as they gasped for breath, he moved down. His mouth fell hungrily on one of her tits, sucking the nipple making them hard.

"Gene!" she cried. "Oh, yes!"

As Alex's hands ran across his back, he ran his tongue across the nipple, and then slowly ran it around her tit. He again pressed his lips to the soft, smooth flesh of her exquisite tits, drawing back toward the nipple with a loud sucking noise. After kissing the nipple once more, he moved to the other tit, just as fantastic in his eyes as the first, and sucked greedily at the nipple.

"Oh, Gene! Please!" she gasped, feeling her need growing ever stronger.

He kissed his way into her valley, and then softly brushed the flesh between her tits with his tongue once again. Moving downward, he showered her with soft kisses all over her stomach. Between her legs, the aroma of her arousal filled his senses.

"Alex," he sighed, love and passion both driving him on.  
She felt his fingers softly brush across her pussy lips, then spread them open. A soft moan escaped her lips. He moved still closer, blowing his warm breath into her.

"Gene," she whispered.

He breathed in her aroma once more, and then pressed his lips to her soft pussy. His tongue caressed her pussy lips, and then slipped through them, slowly moving in and spreading opens her pussy petals. Her entire body trembled, and he could taste her cum pouring out of her. Very slowly he slid his tongue still deeper, stroking the insides of her pussy.

"Oh, gods! Oh, Gene!" she groaned.

The warmth of hot steamy love filled her entire being, made still hotter by intense passionate need blazing within her. The soft maddening strokes of his tongue were driving her crazy. He pulled his tongue back and licked her pussy, before once again reaching deep inside her, but avoiding the spot where she needed his attention most. Bringing his tongue back, and more of her incredible cum with it, he gasped for breath, and then rubbed his tongue slowly and firmly across her swollen pussy.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" she cried, her body nearly jumping off the bed as an electric shock of pure ecstasy coursed through her pussy and body all they up to her tits.

He repeated the move, setting off a similar outburst, before slipping his tongue deep into her pussy and drinking her in. She gasped breathlessly as his tongue stroked her jewel again and again and again, sending her ever higher. He paused, and she could feel him sucking in her cum. His tongue returned to her highly sensitive nub, sending another intense burst of pleasure washing through her.

"Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Yes! OH, GENE!" she cried, soaring to a spectacular orgasm.

He drank down the flood of cum that surged out of her. After pause for a breath, he slid up and kissed her stomach.

"Gene," she sighed. "Oh gods how I love you."

"I love you, Alex" he replied. "For ever and always."

She pulled herself up and around on the bed, while he moved above her. He kissed her deeply, letting their tongues dance together. After a moment, he lowered himself between her legs, spread to receive him. His tip quickly brushed against her pussy lips, then edged inside. He held himself there for just a moment, and then pushed himself deep into her warm pussy.

"Oh, yes," she groaned, feeling his warm cock spreading her pussy wide as it filled her to perfection.  
He pressed his lips to hers while she embraced him tightly. Their bodies, now joined as one in an expression of their love, fell into a timeless rhythm. Gene slow stroking motion was answered by the rising of Alex's hips to meet him and the tight clasping of her inner muscles seeking to hold him within her.

"Alex, my love," he sighed.

Her eyes clouded with love and passion. Quickly, he kissed her again, just as he thrust forward once more.  
As their motions continued, slowly increasing in speed, she felt his beautiful cock, crafted by the fates just for her, plunging within her pussy, in and out, in and out, in and out. Each stroke rubbed across her owned tightly squeezing inner muscles, and set her nerves on fire with pleasure. His lips pressed to hers yet again, and the warmth of his body covered her own as they were made one in a beautiful sharing of purest love.

He could feel the intensity of her love coming from her, knowing she could feel the same from him. Bracing himself, he pushed up still harder, bringing a sharp gasp of pleasure from her. As her cries increased, he kept up the pace, their bodies naturally seeking to be in unison.

"Gene! Oh, yes! Yes! So good!"

"Alex," he gasped with joy.

"Oh, gods! Oh! Oh fuck! Yes! Oh, yes!" she cried breathlessly.

He pushed into her pussy once more, and her entire body locked up in climax. She groaned wordlessly in pure sexual pleasure, as she clung to him tightly, both within pussy and without. His lips brushed her cheek as he took a breath and waited for her muscles to relax a little. At the same time, he was seeking to hold himself in check.

"Gene," she sighed, her eyes aglow. "It's so beautiful."

"Yes, it is Alex," he agreed.

He pulled back, and then very slowly pushed himself back into her pussy.

"Oh," she moaned in delight.

Hot desire urged him on, but he held to a slow, even pace, pushing steadily in, and then pulling steadily back. As she gasped in response, his lips came down over hers. She moaned into their kiss, his tempo driving her crazy as she soared ever higher in realms of raw pleasure. His cock continued to warm her from within pussy, adding to the already blazing heat of passion. She clung to him tightly, her hips rising urgently to meet every thrust, seeking to take him just a little deeper.

"Gene!" she gasped pleadingly, as their lips finally separated.

He pulled back almost all the way, and then drove himself forward sharply back into her pussy.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed with delight.

As Alex's arms swept up over Gene's back, she felt him pull back once more, then plunge into her again, setting her nerves on fire. The bed shook beneath them. Their pace was growing faster and more urgent as his bulging, throbbing cock thrust into her pussy again and again.

"Gene! Oh, gods! Yes! So good... Please!"

He kissed her again, their tongues dancing together, while he continued to drive himself within her pussy, pushed on still faster by their passion and love. His own, body was just as much on fire as hers. Still, he pushed himself on, longing to give as much pleasure as possible to this beautiful woman who was the center of his life. Yet again their joined bodies thrust as one, plunging his now quivering dick into her. She could feel it swelling still larger and reaching still deeper. They rocked back, and then plunged forward once more, this time his surging cock feeling like it was never going to stop. He groaned in climax, and she felt his cum flooding into her pussy , just as she plunged into the magnificent ecstasy of orgasm.

"OH, YES! YES!" she cried.

They clung together, their bodies still trembling in the clutches of the final spasms, and the last of his cum emptying into her pussy. Slowly, they went limp, intertwined and exchanging soft kisses.

"Alex," he sighed.

"Gene," she whispered. "You always make me feel so wonderful."

"I'm glad bolly," he replied. "And you make me feel wonderful."

They lay together quietly, letting their hearts speak for themselves, and simply enjoying each other's presence. Finally, Gene carefully slid himself back, her inner pussy muscles still clinging to him tightly as he did so. As he lay on his back, she rolled over and rested her head along his shoulder, letting her fingers lightly caress his chest as they fell asleep. They awoke two hours later and Gene seen it was time to go and Molly and Gene jr. After he picked them both up he stop to get take out.

When he got back he had Molly set the table and get the food ready as he went upstairs to help Alex down who was laying in bed with her foot on the pillows resting it again after Gene had left. He helps her down stairs and they ate dinner. Later that night after Gene helped Alex back in the bedroom he entered the bathroom to start running a bath.

"Are we taking a bath Gene?" she asked.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," she said.

Passion glowed within them as they happily peeled each other's clothes off in between deep, passionate kisses. His hands took hold of her tits. As he gazed lovingly at her exquisite tits, he pinched Alex's nipples in his fingers, bringing a soft gasp of pleasure from her. Bending down, he kissed first one and then the other. Feeling the pleasure wash through her, Alex reached down with one hand to cradle his balls, fondling him in her fingers. His groan was music to her ears as she could feel his pleasure radiating from him. As he straightened back up, she crouched down to grasp his hard, erect cock in her hands. She kissed the tip of his cock then slid her tongue along the full length.

Thoroughly enjoying what Alex was doing to him, Gene caressed her back with his strong hands, suddenly gasping as she took him deep into her mouth, almost overwhelmed by the sweeping of her warm moist tongue and the gentle pressure of her lips. His brain, drunk on sexual pleasure Alex was giving him. Finally he began trying to draw her away, having to entice her with mental images of things to come. Bringing Alex to her feet, he led her into the bathroom, where they settled into the tub together. With his arms around her waist, he moved one hand down and caressed her soft pussy.

Alex sighed happily at the sensation, pressing her back against the warmth of his body. His fingers spread her pussy lips open and she could feel spreading warmth as his fingers moved inside her pussy, softly stroking her. Alex started to squirm, trying to bring his fingers to where she wanted those most, but he carefully resisted her efforts. His lips pressed into the side of her neck while his free hand moved up across her stomach and took hold of her tits.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed in purest delight.

His fingers slid deeper into her pussy, bringing with them the added warmth of the bath water. She relaxed into his embrace, giving herself over completely to his probing fingers. His tongue brushed her earlobe. She turned her head back, feeling him lean forward around her. His lips pressed against hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Holding her in his arms, he again realized just how much he loved that he go to spend the rest of his life with her. He squeezed her nipple, feeling her react, while at the same moment, he caressed the inside of her pussy with his fingertips.

'Alex, I love you so much,' he whispered to her.

'I love you,' she replied.

Just then, he brushed a finger over her swollen pussy, setting her on fire with pleasure and drawing a sharp gasp from her throat. His lips pressed harder over hers and their tongues danced together. She knew she was in absolute heaven in the arms of the man she loved. He stroked her jewel again, sending a wave of pleasure sweeping through her. His other hand caressed her tits, squeezing her nipple and only adding to the joy she felt. She felt his fingers slide back deep inside her, and slowly realized he was again avoiding her jewel.

"Oh, Gene. Oh, please!" she whispered.

He kissed her again, and then rubbed her clit repeatedly. Her body on fire, suddenly her every muscle locked up as she was swept away by the force of orgasm.

"Gene! Oh, yes! Yes!" she cried.

He kissed her cheek as he gently withdrew his hand from her pussy.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Alex," he said softly.

She simply purred quietly like the lioness she was as she molded her body to his, in a state of purest bliss.

They finally climbed out of the tub and let it drain while drying themselves off. He led Alex into the bedroom and she lay down on her chest on the already turned-down bed.

"Close your eyes bolly. I have a surprise for you," he told her as he drew the strands of her short hair together and slid them off to the side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon," he said. "Now, just close your eyes."

"Oh, alright," she sighed.

She heard the sound of Gene's drawer being slid open, and then felt him sit down beside her on the bed. Anticipation was positively coming off from him. Whatever it was, Gene expected to enjoy it too, which was certainly a good sign. Suddenly, something cool and very soft touched the base of her neck, and then brushed up over her ear, bringing a soft gasp from her.

"Keep your eyes closed bolly," he said quietly.

The soft object moved gently down her back, where she could tell it was vaguely bristles.

"That feels nice," she sighed.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "There's more to come."

He lingered in the small of her back, making quick circular motions, before moving slowly across her ass and brushing it over her thighs. Alex legs spread open and he brushed the insides of her thighs, she could feel the warm moistness increasing within her. With a teasing motion, he avoided her pussy lips, drawing anguished cries from her. Suddenly, he took it away. She started to open her eyes.

"Not yet bolly," he said. "I want you to roll over, please."

A smile formed on her face as it occurred to her what part of her body was next to receiving his attention. Sure enough, the soft, bristles object stroked her nipples.

"Oh, yes," she gasped.

As he teased her tits, she began to realize through the pleasure that she was feeling two objects moving together. Sometimes they were just small points on her skin, other times they felt long. Alex couldn't imagine what Gene was stroking her with, but didn't really care. He moved down toward her navel, but then started moving to one side.

'Oh, no! He wouldn't!' she thought, her body tensing.

As she feared, the soft, bristles object swept across her ribs with rapid motions, while the fingers of his free hand did the same on her other side.

"No! Please Gene! Oh, gods!" she cried, dissolving into uncontrollable giggles as he tickled her mercilessly.

She felt him lower his stomach over her, and she opened her eyes to find herself pinned in place. As he continued tickling her, she found her arousal growing ever stronger. Suddenly, he stopped, pressing his lips firmly over hers. After a moment, he sat up, producing a medium size make-up brush. Her eyes went wide at the sight of it, and she realized he had been using the bristles to caress and tickle her.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. I absolutely love it would have thought the Gene Genie buying a make brush!" she said.

He kissed her once more, and then places the brush on the bed. Before she could say anything, he took the nipple of her other tit in his mouth and sucked it.

"Oh, Gene!" she gasped.

He quickly slid down across her stomach, softly kissing her bare flesh as he went. Between her legs, he pressed his lips to her soft folds, tasting her cum. He slipped his tongue into her, spreading her open, and caressing the inside of her pussy.

"Oh, yes," Alex sighed, trembling with pleasure at each teasing stroke of his tongue on her pussy.

Suddenly, he touched her clit and sucked. In her state of arousal, that was all it took and she soared over the edge.

"GENE!" she cried out in love and ecstasy.

Feeling a mischievous urge welling up within him, Gene gently caressed the insides of her nether lips, cleaning her of any lingering cum, then stroked her jewel once more, being rewarded with a gasp of pleasure from his lover and wife. Alex felt the pleasure washing through her as he continued to lick her swollen jewel.

"Gene! Oh, gods!" she gasped.

In only moments, she rose to another peak, crying out wordlessly as she was consumed by the force of her orgasm. This time, Gene moved up alongside her on the bed. She quickly rolled over on top of him, kissing him with a passionate hunger. In moments, she shifted her attention to his nipples, sucking them and pressing them hard in her lips.

"Alex," he groaned.

Feeling the hard form of his cock, she moved down and lovingly kissed his tip while cradling his balls in her fingers. Very slowly she licked the full length of his cock, and then took it in her mouth, licking and sucking him eagerly. He felt his body tremble at the pleasure she was giving him, his cock throbbing in response to the actions of her warm, wet mouth. His hands took hold of the back of her head. She swept her tongue over his large, velvety tip, already tasting his cum. Anxious for more, she pressed her fingertips into him just behind his balls. Gene's whole body stiffened as he groaned. Thrilled, Alex felt his thrusting cock motions becoming stronger. Pulling away for a moment, she carefully licked his dick, lubricating every bit of the cock with her saliva. Returning to his tip, Alex took just a part of the head in her mouth, brushed it softly with her tongue, and sucked hard.

"Alex!" he gasped.

She quickly took him in deep, licking and sucking him very hungrily and hard. He thrust once more, sending repeated bursts of his cum streaming into her mouth and down her throat. In pure delight, she licked him clean, not wanting to miss a single drop of his cum.

"Did you like that Gene?" she asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Oh, you know I did you bad tart," he said, rolling over on top of her and kissing her deeply.

As their lips pressing together, and their bodies clinging tightly to one another, gradually, they became aware of his cock once more growing hard, and his body shifting himself toward her pussy opening. He thrust himself forward, already knowing she would push upward with him, driving his cock deep inside her. He felt the joy flash through her as her inner pussy muscles squeezed on his cock, while being stretched wide by it. With the next motion, he adjusted his position, feeling her response as her nerves were set on fire.

"Oh, yes!" she cried aloud.

Their lips met, tongues dancing, and love and pleasure beyond words flowing between them. With just two more thrusts of his cock, they both felt like they were at the edge.

"Alex!" he gasped.

"Oh, yes... That's it... Yes... More... Gene... Oh, please!"

She cried out as she soared over the edge into orgasm, clinging to him tightly as her body shook with ecstasy. Fully expected to be carried away with her almost immediately, Gene could feel she was ready for more. Gene pushed himself deep into her pussy, taking care to give her the most pleasure possible. Her gasp and the flash of pleasure that Gene saw in her eyes told him he had succeeded in giving her pleasure. Alex gasped with joy as his cock shifted within her, filling her up so beautifully, she was amazed to feel some of what it was like for him. She tightened the grip of her arms and legs around him as he pushed forward once more into her pussy.

'I love you, Gene,' she said.

'And I love you,' he replied.

Their intensity was increasing which surprise them both because of their ages, and they both could feel her approaching another orgasm.

"Yes... Oh, yes... So good... Oh! Oh! Gene!"

She could hardly breathe as her pussy muscles locked up, pulling him into her pussy forcefully. Her climax finally released her, and Alex could feel body still ready and eager to continue. He felt it too with her, just as his body was doing the same to him. Again and again they thrusted against each other. Her orgasms were occurring much faster, until finally she was reaching climax on nearly every second thrust of his cock into her pussy. Intense pleasure swept irresistibly over both of them as their bodies hit the brink of sensory overload. Finally, he thrust upward hard inside her pussy and she cried out, their bodies spasming as one. Within her, they could both feel his cock surging repeatedly, flooding her with his cum as their bodies relaxed, going limp, now exhausted and unable to move they simply laid together quickly falling asleep. They awoke more than two hours later.

"Oh, what a night," she sighed, holding him in her arms and feeling his cock still within her.

"I know," he said, kissing her and deliberately shifting him inside her.

"Ready for more, are you Gene?" she asked with a grin.

"Certainly Alex I can't help myself," he said.

Moving as one, they drove his cock deep inside her pussy once more.

"Oh, that's so nice," she gasped.

She clung to him tightly as his cock filled her up so exquisitely. He pressed his lips to hers, happy beyond words to be made one with the woman and mother of his children that he loved.

"Oh, Alex," he sighed, as they fell into a slow, steady rhythm.

"Oh gods, yes," she gasped, his long, slow strokes of his cock into her pussy driving her crazy.

She ran a hand down over his strong back. Their next thrust left her gasping with ecstasy. Her hand swept across the bed, finding something soft and hard. Realizing what it was, she grasped the make-up brush in her hand, and softly stroked it over his back.

"Oh, nice," he moaned.

Her hand slid the brush up to his neck in jerky motions as they continued to thrust together, the soft bristles only heightening his pleasure. He sighed in delight, pressing his lips to hers once more while she stroked the brush slowly down across his back. As Alex reached the small of his back they shifted upward more forcefully together.

"Oh, gods. Yes!" she cried.

Their pace was now increasing. She could feel his cock throbbing within her pussy as it continually moved up and down, up and down. Her breathing was growing short. She brought the brush down to his ass, pressing firmly with her hand.

"Alex!" he gasped, feeling the soft brush pressing into him with her strong grip.

Gene kissed her lips, sliding his tongue into her. A moan of raw pleasure came from her throat, turning into a louder cry as they thrust upward. Alex felt herself on fire with pleasure tossing the brush aside, Alex swept her hands over his strong body as they swelled toward climax. With their next motion, she felt it. Her pussy muscle clamped down hard on his cock as all other sensation was blotted out by the incredible pleasure of her orgasm. With the same thrust, she was vaguely aware of his body in a sharp spasm, and felt his warm cum pouring into her. Gene lay atop her, locked in spasm as his body emptied itself into her pussy. Finally, climax released them both and they fell limp. He kissed her cheek, and then softly pressed his lips to hers.

"Alex, I love you so much," he whispered.

"And I love you Gene," she answered softly.

Gene slipped himself out of Alex and rolled off to the side. Snuggling together, they lay there peacefully, each simply enjoying the other's presence.

"So, is your day finally ok now?" he finally asked her.

"Oh, yes," she answered. "And I especially liked what you did for me."

"I'm glad." he said. "Now, it's getting late, and I'm sure you're tired."

"Yes. Something seems to have made me sleepy" she replied.

Gene held in his arms as they fell, asleep glad he was able to make Alex's horrible day better after every that had happen to her that day.

The end


End file.
